geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Gereint Llyngesog ap Erbin
Geraint war ein König von Dumnonia gegen 550 n. Chr. Aufgrund der Namensgleichheit mit zwei weiteren Personen namens Geraint Sohn von Erbin - zweihundert Jahre nach diesem Geraint in Dumnonia und ein weiteres Paar in Strathclyde - wird er hier als Geraint Llyngesog mit seinem Beinamen geführt. Geraint ist er eine Figur aus den walisischen Legenden und der Artussage, er soll kurz vor oder während Artus' Regierungszeit gelebt haben. Einige Historiker bezweifeln, dass er jemals existiert hat. Geschichte Historische Figur Gereints Vater war Erbin ap Custennin, König von Dumnonia, manchen Überlieferungen zufolge aber ein Schafhirte. Die Erzählung Culhwch und Olwen besagt, er hätte die Brüder Ermind und Dywel gehabt. Einige Quellen besagen, er hätte den Thron 497 oder 480 bestiegen und soll einer der großen Flottenbesitzer der nachrömischen Zeit gewesen sein, woher auch sein Beiname Llyngesog - der Flottenbesitzer - stammt. Gemäß der Artussage starb er in der Schlacht von Llongborth im Kampf gegen die Sachsen um 508, sein Sohn Cadwy folgte ihm auf den Thron. Diese Schlacht könnte die gleiche sein, die die Angelsächsische Chronik für das Jahr 501 aufführt, in dem ein gewisser Port in Britannien mit seinen Söhnen erscheint und einen edlen jungen britischen König in der Schlacht von Portsmouth erschlägt. Somit wäre Geraint ein Zeitgenosse von Arthur, könnte aber nicht gleichzeitig ein Enkel von Constantine sein, der Arthurs Nachfolger war. Da die Daten der Angelsächsischen Chronik üblicherweise nicht genau sind - die Chronisten benutzten zur Berechnung der Daten den Osterzyklus, der sich alle 19 Jahre wiederholt, so dass Ostern dann wieder am gleichen Datum stattfindet - , ist es möglich, dass die Schlacht von Longport 520 stattfand oder sogar 539 oder 558. Das Gedicht Y Gododdin aus dem 14. Jh. erwähnt einen Geraint aus dem Süden, der an der Schlacht von Catraeth (um 600) teilgenommen haben soll. Laut den Walisischen Triaden war er einer der "Drei Seefahrer der Insel Britannien". Das Gedicht Geraint, Sohn von Erbin aus dem 10. oder 11. Jh. erwähnt seine Erfolge in der Schlacht von Llongborth. Der Historiker Derek Bryce behauptet, dass der historisch belegte Geraint ap Erbin (✝ 710) derjenige sein soll, der in diesem Gedicht tatsächlich gemeint ist und glaubt, die Schlacht wäre zwischen diesem Geraint und Ine von Wessex geschlagen worden. Hypothesen über den Ort dieser Schlacht reichen von Somerset an der Grenze zu Dumnonia bis hin zu Strathclyde im weit entfernten Norden, falls man davon ausgeht, dass Llongborth einfach eine andere Schreibweise für die 710 erfolgte Schlacht von Longecloeth wäre. Strathclyde hatte Herrscher namens Geraint und Erbin/Elfin in diesem Gebiet und war auch als Damnonia bekannt, benannt nach dem Stamm der Dumnonii, der während der römischen Besetzung von Britannien in diesem Gebiet lebte. Dies könnte leicht zu einer Verwechselung mit Dumnonia/Devon führen. Ein König Geraint erscheint auch im Life of St. Teilo, einem Mönch aus dem 6. Jh. Weiterhin gibt es Legenden über einen Volksheiligen König Geraint, Schutzheiliger von Gerrans bei Falmouth. Sein Feiertag ist der 10. August. Artuslegende Geraint ist bekannt durch die walisische Erzählung Geraint und Enid, eine der drei Walisischen Romanzen, die im Mabinogion erwähnt werden. Ihr Verlauf entspricht dem von Erec und Enide von Chrétien de Troyes. Einige Historiker glauben, dass beide Werke aus einer gemeinsamen, verloren gegangenen Quelle stammen, doch die meisten denken, die walisische Version stamme direkt von Chrétien. Wenn dies der Fall ist, wurde die Figur Geraint eingefügt, um das walisische Publikum anzusprechen. Alfred Lord Tennyson arbeitete die Geschichte in seine Gedichte The Marriage of Geraint und Geraint and Enid ein, die Teil seiner Idylls of the King sind. Der Charakter der Artuslegende, der in späteren Werken auftaucht, wurde als Sir Geraint vorgestellt. Stammtafel Diese Stammtafel ist höchst spekulativ, da sie durch die Jahrhunderte und verschiedene Legenden verzerrt wurde. Angeblich war er der Vater mehrerer Heiliger, die viele Kirchen in der Bretagne gründete. #♔ Custennin Gorneu ap Cynfawr ##♔ Erbin ap Custennin ###♔ Gereint Llyngesog ap Erbin ⚭ | Gwyar ferch Amlawdd Wledig; ⚭ || Enid ferch Ynyr Gwent #### | Gwegnier ferch Gereint ⚭ ♔ Caradog Freichfras (Gwent) #### | ♔ Cadwy ap Gereint #### | Hl. Iestyn ap Gereint #### | Hl. Breage ap Gereint #### | Hl. Cyngar ap Gereint #### | Hl. Sylwein ap Gereint #### | Hl. Selyfan ap Gereint #### | Hl. Cywere ferch Gereint #### | Alein ap Gereint ###♔ Hl. Selyf ap Erbin (Cerniw) ⚭ Hl. Gwen ferch Cynyr Ceinfarfog ###Dywel ap Erbin ##Hl. Digain ap Custennin ##♔ Meirchion ap Custennin (Cerniw) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Dumnonia Kategorie:König von Dumnonia